


Almost Human

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's what humans do, after all





	Almost Human

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload
> 
> Warning: cat blowjobs

Goro sits on Akira’s bed, looking around at his belongings, taking in every item he owns. The pile of lockpicks on his desk, the various figures and plush toys on his shelf, the CRT TV with a DVD player and an equally outdated game system plugged into it. It doesn’t look how he expected it to, but he isn’t exactly sure what he imaged Akira’s room to look like in the first place. Perhaps, a little more illegal , with weapons or drugs lying around. Instead, it looks like a normal teenager’s room. He would easily admit his hatred of the Phantom Thieves, although working alongside them caused him to develop a sort of respect for them, even though he always has his mission at the forefront of his mind.  
“It’s rather cosy,” Goro turns his attention back to Akira. “I wouldn’t expect an attic to be so homely.”  
“Me neither.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Akira...You should give your guest some more respect. What do you think Boss would say if he knew you were treating your visitors?” Morgana jumps onto the bed, next to Akechi so that way he can be closer to Akira’s eye level.  
“He’s not a customer, and he asked to come over. I didn’t invite him.”  
“I have no idea how you have any friends, much less two girlfriends,” Morgana scolds.  
“Don’t tell anyone about that,” Akira says, looking Goro in the eyes.  
“Ah, that’s none of my business,” he responds, smiling and squinting as he jokingly puts his arms up.  
“It isn’t,” he repeats, monotone.  
It seems Morgana’s scolding didn’t make an impact. As quiet and blunt as ever , he thinks.  
Akira’s phone vibrates and beeps. When he takes it out and looks at the screen, a look of surprise crosses his face. “I need to do something. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”  
“If you’re leaving, then perhaps I should also—”  
“No. I’ll be right back.” Without any more words, he stomps across the floor and down the stairs.  
“Oh my,” Goro says, mostly to himself.  
“It’s probably Ms. Kawakami again,” Morgana groans.  
“Isn’t she his homeroom teacher?”  
“Yup, that’s her. I don’t want to condemn him for helping others, but I think he gets a little bit too invested in their lives whenever they happen to be a girl. Does he really need to run to her whenever she texts him about her problems?” He scratches his ear with his foot.  
Goro didn’t know how to respond. It was a bit much to take in.  
“You’re a private investigator, so you can’t make arrests, right?” He stops, realizing what he just said. “N-not that they’re doing anything illegal! Except maybe the Phantom Thief stuff, but I don’t actually think there’s any laws against stealing people’s hearts.”  
Soon enough, it wouldn’t matter what the Phantom Thieves had done. Nevertheless, Goro was a bit amused by the cat.  
“I assure you, I don’t want to meddle in your personal affairs. All I wish is for the Phantom Thieves to disband and return to their normal lives.”  
“As much as I enjoy being a Phantom Thief, it’s probably for the best...”  
“Not that I’m giving you much of a choice,” Goro simpers.  
Morgana stares at the wall, his tail slowly wagging and twitching. The sudden awkward silence gives him goosebumps.  
“Also...I was planning on giving this to Akira, but I don’t see why I can’t give it to you.”  
“Hmm?” Morgana looks at him after a second.  
Goro pulls out a brush from his briefcase. It’s black with a rubber grip and fine-toothed metal prongs on one side and stiff bristles on the other. “It’s a professional grooming brush. I thought you might enjoy it. Well, I hope you do; it did cost a pretty penny.”  
“How much was it?”  
“8000 yen. I’m a bit embarrassed admitting I spent so much on a brush, haha.”  
Morgana looks at it, obviously interested, before turning away. His voice is uncertain when he speaks. “I’m not a cat, but if you really spent so much, I shouldn’t refuse.”  
“If you want to try it out, I’d be more than happy to help.”  
“If you really want to, then I guess it’s alright. Maybe if Akira knows you did it, he’ll do it too.”  
“Here,” Goro pats his lap. Morgana walks over and lies against his thigh, his front paws curled under his forearm and hind legs stretched out behind him.  
“Make sure to get everywhere! I don't want Akira to complain about me shedding onto his school uniform again.”  
Goro starts with the metal side of the brush. He combs Morgana from head to tail, watching as the teeth catch black and white fur, mixing together into grey fluff. He combs over his left side, and when he finishes with the right, he rolls over to display his belly. Goro continues, noting how much softer the fur on his stomach is. When he finishes going over the entire underside, he flips it over and starts again using the side with bristles on it. He has to admit that the repetitive motions and Morgana’s purring is rather relaxing. Despite his notably composed outward persona, Goro knows very well his body and mind is constantly wrecked with unrelenting anxiety. Right now, Goro feels as if he is actually, truly relaxed. It's a refreshing feeling, and he can't stop the satisfied smile on his face.  
“Hey! What gives!?” Morgana yells out and lurches out of his lap.  
“I-I’m sorry!” Goro was legitimately scared by the cats sudden movement. “Did I hurt you?”  
“No. You're…” Morgana stares at his crotch.  
Goro follows his gaze. His pupils dilate and he struggles to keep his fingers from twitching. He has a very obvious erection. Not even a half chub, but a full fledged boner hard enough to be pitching a tent in his dress pants.  
“Well, you see,” Goro struggles to maintain his composure. “It's been a while since I've been able to relax like this. I apologize for letting myself become so unsightly like this—”  
“I'd believe that if it didn't look like the Tokyo Skytree!”  
Goro grimaces. He really can't think of any explanation for how he became like this so suddenly. If he had to guess, he'd say his body has been so tense all the time, it went all out when he finally got the chance to allow his muscles to slacken, not that he has any medical expertise.  
“You, uh, won’t tell anyone about this. Will you?”  
“No!” A thought crosses Morgana’s mind. “Well, actually…”  
“Mm?” Goro’s fingers start to twitch again.  
Every time Akira does anything of the sort, he forces the cat to wait outside, not the he can blame him. It’s not like Morgana is naive, but he hasn’t ever actually seen anything like that in real life. If he had, it was among his other missing memories. He’s taking the form of a cat right now, and cats are supposed to be curious, right? He’s sure Goro would be the last person to ever tell anyone about it, either.  
“I’ll...let me help you with it.” Morgana states, his tail twitching and his ears pointed to the side.  
“Excuse me?” Goro sputters.  
“Let me help you get off! Then we can pretend it never happened.” Morgana closes his eyes as if he doesn’t want an answer.  
Goro looks at Morgana. Collaborating with the Phantom Thieves has been anything but boring, at least. He guesses the cat’s threat is empty, even the possibility of him telling anyone else about this fills him with trepidation. Perhaps this is his the universe punishing him for blackmailing the group.  
“...Fine…” he whimpers. “Do you truly promise not to tell anyone about this?”  
“I’m a cat of my word!” Morgana proclaims. “Also, how do you think Lady Ann would react if she found out I did this? My chance with her would go into the negatives!”  
Goro is sure he has absolutely no chance in the first place, but there’s no reason to mention that.  
“Alright,” Goro relents. He unzips his pants, pulls his penis out of its cotton confines, and closes his eyes. He wraps his hand around his penis to pull his foreskin down, unveiling the tip to the the thick attic air.  
Morgana steps up to it and cautiously sniffs it. Even as presentable as he is, Goro’s crotch smells of the typical musk of a teenage boy. He touches his cold, wet nose to the shaft, and his fur pricks up when Goro jumps from the unexpected contact. Morgana can’t help but think it’s slightly grotesque looking, with it’s skin bunched together under the head and the blue veins that are visible under the skin. Maybe he thinks it’s weird looking because he doesn’t like men, although he’d still say that his small and pink barbed penis is much cuter. He moves his head upwards to the head, giving it a slight lick and noting how it’s softer than the rest of it, causing Goro to let out a thick breath. He starts to lick the head in earnest, deciding that he wants to see what else it does. His tongue rakes across the sensitive skin, making Goro tense up. He focuses on the slit by digging his tongue as far into it as it’ll go and then licking away. He notes the quiet, restrained noises the detective makes when he does it.  
Goro attempts to imagine he’s not currently getting a blowjob by a cat . The distinctly small and barbed tongue makes it more difficult, but it doesn’t stop him from trying. He searches for the face of anyone, a popular idol, an attractive actress, some above average woman he passed in the subway station...even Ms. Sae’s face enters his mind for a split second before he forces the image away. The face of the other black and white thief starts sneaks into his brain...No! Ugh, Goro isn’t sure if that’s better or worse than thinking of Ms. Sae. He knows why, but he still questions himself on why one of the female thieves wasn’t the first one to come to mind. Illogical as following that train of thought may be, it makes him feel slightly better about himself. It’s not like coming to terms with any of his feelings will benefit him in any way.  
He is a bit bothered by the fact that the texture of the barbed tongue feels nice against his sensitive skin; he’s bothered by the fact he’s enjoying it. He justifies it to himself: if he’s basically being forced into this, why not at least enjoy it? It’s not like it’s going to change the fact that his dick is being licked by an actual cat. He isn’t sure how long Morgana wants to do it for, but if he’s planning on doing it until the end, it’ll speed things up if he just lets it happen.  
Morgana pulls back for a moment. He takes in the taste of smegma and precum in his mouth. It’s unpleasant, but not intolerable. He thinks about trying to put it in his mouth, but with his carnivore teeth, it would most likely end badly. He isn’t even sure if it would fit in the first place. Going back to what he was doing, he draws his tongue to the bottom of the head. He digs his tongue in the space under it and above the retracted foreskin. The skin is especially sensitive, being hidden away and not desensitized at all. He goes back and forth, licking at his slit and underneath the head. It becomes harder to do so as Goro’s penis twitches.  
Goro knows he’s too quick, but it’s been so long and he just can’t hold it in anymore. His penis swings backs and forth. He tries to stay quiet, but his deep murmurs break out into a quick, high pitched cry. A short stream of semen erupts from his urethra, coating the cat's chin and chest with it. He opens his eyes to look at the result.  
“I should have warned you,” he apologizes. He’s a bit embarrassed by how much came out. He can’t even remember the last time he masturbated, so he must have released months worth of the stuff.  
“Gross,” Morgana mutters. His eyes fold back against his head and his tail wags. He turns away and starts awkwardly licking at his chest to clean himself, getting as much off of him that way before he has to start using his paws to help. Goro decides to let him be. Although covered in saliva and cum, he shoves his penis back into his underwear, deciding to take a shower and change as soon as he got home.  
Thud, thud, thud, thud,  
Goro turns towards the stairs to see Akira walking up the stairs. His hair is slightly disheveled and he displays a grimacing visage. Goro had assumed it had been a booty call, but he isn’t so sure anymore.  
“What happened?” Goro asks, eyes wide.  
“Mishima needed help.”  
“Were those bullies messing with him again?” Morgana asks.  
“Yeah, but I don’t think they’ll be bothering him anytime soon.”  
Goro isn’t sure he wants any details. “It’s rather late, isn’t it? I should get going,” He. suggests.  
“You look like you need a long night of sleep,” Morgana notes.  
“I do,” Akira agrees and then looks at Goro. “Get out.”


End file.
